The night she died
by DarkAngelAria
Summary: Just a short drabble about Amy and Jerrys time together before charley shows up. Right after being changed into a vampire.


**_"All you need is a little taste…." _****He had muttered, so seductively that Amy lost herself. Lost her will, she didn't care about anything she just wanted him. His lip's touched hers sending cold chill's down her body, her skin crawling. She could taste the metallic liquid in her mouth but she couldn't escape, she was his now. She felt a tear roll down her cheek "Amy!" Charlie's voice broke into her mind, "AMY! AMY!" it continued until she could see nothing but pitch black.**

** Amy shifted against the cool earth around her blinking wildly before lifting her arms and pushing it away, it was moist against her skin keeping her cool. Keeping her safe and cool, she pushed it away and sat up into the pitch black of the room. It was so dark, yet she could see everything as if it was daylight. "I see you are awake." Purred a voice sending the same cold chill's down her spine driving her nuts, "Good morning." She whispered more seductively then she had meant. "Come here." He crooked a long finger at her, his black eye's watching her hungrily. She smiled and crawled towards him on her hands and knee's eyeing him, He sat perfectly still watching what his newest child would do. She sniffed his softly, "I'm hungry" she whined like a small child and sat on her knee's. He smiled at her as she licked her lips at him, "You will be able to eat soon." He promised. She leaned towards him "Then why don't you give me something else to do?" she said softly crawling over him, "Occupy me." She giggled her lips touching his neck.**

** His arm wrapped around her tightly pulling her closer, her tongue lashed out licking at the soft skin underneath her. Her fingers trailed down cupping his cock tightly rubbing circles with her thumb, he smirked softly. He would enjoy this, his fingers trailed up cupping her neck pulling her beautifully pale face towards his. His lips touched hers in a lust filled caress; she gnawed at his bottom lip moving her legs on either side of his. His hand trailed down over her breast giving a light squeeze before moving over her flat stomach around her hip and landing on her buttocks. In one swift moment his finger nails cut the fabric of her underwear away, she giggled her fingers fumbling with his zipper. "Tell me what you want." He purred seductively, "I want you, inside me." She whispered softly. "What about Charlie?" his voice was breathy and it make her excited "Who's Charlie?" she whispered unzipping his pants. She slipped over his cock; her velvet fold's enveloping him. He closed his eye's leaning his head back a bit inhaling deeply, her hips moved quickly against him.**

** Skin against skin, she felt him as he took off her dirty shirt his lips touching her neglected breasts. Suckling like a child, giving her more then she had ever felt in her entire, dare I say life? Seeing as she was no longer technically alive. She pushed against his chest her mouth covering his again, she showed him she was in charge of this game. She gasped moving her hips against him, "Oh jerry." She whispered against his mouth his hand holding her butt moving her a little. He gasped in pleasure "Amy." He hissed through clenched teeth his eye's turning a shade of black, she continued pleasure rippling through her "OH!" she cried quickly her body tightened and she felt an orgasm rip though her making her shake. She moved laying her against the cool soil pounding deeply into her, his shallow gasps and grunts turning her on more. She cried out in pleasure her fingers tangling into his hair yanking his head back roughly; this was the best feeling in the world. She could see spot's in her vision her entire body tingled, as his face moved tugging her ear between his teeth gently. He pulled her up to eye level with him, "Your mine Amy." He hissed finally yet it sounded so beautiful. She couldn't do anything but nod, "only yours." She whispered softly kissing him deeply. He buried himself deep releasing himself, she gasped feeling a completely new sensation within her.**

** After a long moment she nipped his neck, "Let's go again." She whispered softly. He pulled away gently, "After you eat." He said softly "Your food has arrived." He kissed her and pulled away. She watched him and pouted a bit, "I'm not hungry!" she crossed her arms. He smiled softly "Yes you are don't lie to me." He held out a white dress, "Get dressed." He said softly it held so much power she couldn't help but obey. When she looked up he was gone, she stood up as the door opened Charlie walked in. This would be fun…**


End file.
